


Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story EX

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tropical Start pt 1 (ab)normal jungle days

Hope's Peak.

For its students, it was to be the glorious shining beacon of the world's hope. But in the end, it became a tarnished corrupted altar of despair.

We all know how this goes. We get introduced to our main character and get cast off into a weird world full of fun and excitement.

This story is no different. Or is it?

* * *

Miguel Parks took a deep breath.

While it would not be his first time entering this madhouse, it felt that way.

The building just stood before him, mocking him for just standing there. His simple outfit of a black tee and black pants did nothing to challenge that notion, giving off the impression of a typical protagonist for one these fics. Completing said look, was a faded yellow backpack and pair of ratty gray tennis shoes which, totally contrasted with his tanned skin and shaggy brown hair. Heck, his green eyes even seemed out of place upon him, not that he really cared.

He clutched the letter in his hands, giving it one last look over.

Dear Miguel Parks,

You have been accepted into the prestigious Hope’s Peak. As such, your title will be the SHSL Fanfic Writer.

-Jin Kirigiri

Principal of Hope’s Peak

“As Chrona would say,” Miguel thought, casually heading towards the door. “The future is just one second forward from the present”

Miguel then grabbed hold of the doorknob, pulling it open and stepped inside. Everything began to spin around as everything seemed to blend into a monotone hue. A few seconds later, gravity took effect as everything went black...

.

He opened his eyes.

The hallway of the school was long gone now,  towering jungle trees and large leafy plants taking their place. Gushing of water filled the air, clearing his mouth of something. A teenage girl stood in front of him, dressed in a blue and orange jester costume. Finishing off said outfit, were a pair of orange and blue high heels along with red and green gloves. White costume paint covered her face, complimenting her violet blue eyes and the large orange and blue jester hat that covered over a mess of pink and purple hair.

“Uh… hi?” Miguel started and pulled himself up, only to get pied.

“Jestery wins again!” the girl announced, only for Miguel to fall onto the ground. “Sorry about that, protagonist!”

“So your name is Jestery, I’m guessing?” Miguel answered and stood up. The jester nodded, only to flash a large grin in his direction. “Miguel Parks, SHSL Fanfic Writer.”

For such a unique title, it was on the vague side. In particular, they were probably impressed by his Mage Girls fic “Chrona’s Rebirth”. In it, the titular character, Chrona, being stuck within a never-ending time loop. After a series of crazy adventures involving talking plants, weird animals and a talking umbrella that loves a grand piano, Chrona manages to breaks free and defeat her captor. It was a huge hit too, even after the “incident” and the shutdown of the archive by order of the .

“SHSL Prankster.”

Jestery was an interesting case. While known for her elaborate pranks and practical jokes.that seemed to break conventional laws of physics, it had made her a mile-long list of enemies. Many of them, being the current “rulers” of countries. Due to that, Jestery is not allowed to enter or leave any country she currently was in. For as restrictive and confusing as that rule was, Jestery chose to ignore it, continuing to prank people wherever she happened to be. With the recent rumors of her coming to Hope’s Peak, he was pretty certain that many people were relived.

“So, where are we?” he asked, only for the two to stare blankly at each other.

“Jestery haven’t got a clue.” Jestery answered, only for a loud bang to fill the air. They both turned around, their eyes focusing on what appeared to a teenage boy with a sniper rifle. He was dressed in just a camo t-shirt with matching pants and boots. Unlike Miguel and Jestery, his green eyes and brownish black short hair seemed to compliment his look. In his hands, appeared to be a sniper rifle, not that it actually would shoot real ammunition. “Hey!”

A second shot then rang out, this one managing to knock Jestery’s hat off her head and onto the ground.

“Boo hoo hoo.” the boy announced and jumped down from his perch, almost break most of his bones in the process. “Ow.”

“Not so smooth now, mr sniper.” Jestery taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. The boy only laughed, shooting the prankster in the face. “Jestery won’t lose!”

Jestery placed her hat back on, proceeding to pull out a deck out of cards and threw them up into the air. What followed, was a wave of cards slamming into “Mr. Sniper”.

Afterwards, Jestery skipped her way over to some other person, possibly to bother them.

“Sorry about that.” Miguel explained, helping the boy out of the wave of playing cards. “Miguel Parks.”

“Tobi Karnoc.” the boy answered and grabbed hold. “SHSL COD Player.”

In the world of Call of Duty, none were more feared than Tobi. While his kill amount of 1000 seemed low, he was known for his ability to just easily beat even the top players. Strangely he’s known to be quite an ass to idiots and/or anyone that didn’t really care for Call of Duty at all.

“Sounds good, I guess?” Miguel started, only for the sniper rifle to get pointed towards his head.

“It just foam darts, nothing that would really kill you.” Tobi taunted, only for Miguel to slam the gun out of his hands. “Hey, that’s mine!”

Miguel slammed his foot into the weapon, only for Tobi to knock his fist into him and knocked the writer to the ground. He then walked away, flipping Miguel off in the process.

“Could have gone worse.” Miguel thought, only for his leg to get a slight tap. He then spun around, finding a small gray calico cat sitting in front of him. Strangely, said cat was wearing a pair of red glasses over it’s eyes. “What do you want?”

“Hi?” the cat answered, being totally nonchalant about all this. “Yes I’m a talking cat and a student of Hope’s Peak.”

Miguel only froze, possibly wondering how this even made sense at all. While he heard of robots getting accepted, a cat? That seemed weird, even by Hope Peak’s standards

“So, what is your name?” the writer finally asked, possibly wondering if he had gone insane.

“Chelsea Dreary, SHSL Psychiatrist.” the feline answers, not at all seeing anything strange about this at all.

Not much was known about Chelsea. Other than the obvious stuff mentioned above.

“There you are!”

Miguel and Chelsea turned around, finding a black and white bear in front of them.


	2. Tropical Start pt 2 (ab)normal jungle days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the people you meet aren't always that nice.

"Who the heck are you?" Miguel inquired, possibly debating what the heck the bear was supposed to be.

"I am Monokuma, you're headmaster!" the bear announced, giving a bow. "So, how are you enjoying your stay in Hope Jungle?"

"We just got here…" Chelsea answered, rolling her eyes as Monokuma picked her up.

"I was told no animals were allowed on the premises!" Monokuma then flung the cat to the far end of the area, only for Chelsea to walk back over. In the place of the tabby, now stood an anthro cat dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt and heels. She was still wearing her glasses, which seemed to compliment her emerald eyes quite well. "I guess you can stay for now."

Chelsea then walked away, leaving Miguel with the possibly crazy and homicidal bear.

"So, any other words of wisdom?" the fanfic writer asked, curious of what their 'headmaster' had to say to him.

"Meet people!"

A strange sense of deja vu came over Miguel yet, something felt off about it. It was like he was watching a VHS tape, but with parts of it messed up.

Following that, a switchblade was pointed at him.

"Give me all your money!" a boy announced, moving the knife even closer to him. On the closer inspection, the person appeared dressed in an orange shirt displaying a black cat along with a pair of jeans and orange shoes. An orange bandanna hung around his neck, not at all going with his black sunglasses and short jet black hair. "Just kidding, man."

The boy then hung the knife to his belt and held his right hand out.

"Sure…" Miguel answered, grabbing hold of the boy's hand.

"Kain Redsana, SHSL Rogue." the two then shook hands, only for Jestery to grab the switchblade and juggle it in the air. "Hey!"  
Rogue was probably one of the many words to describe Kain. While he did engage in the typical thieve activities (pickpocket and theft), he preferred to steal from other thieves. Along with that, many rumors had claimed he had a connection to Jestery. Whether or not it was true, were anyone's guess.

Kain then walked away, leaving Miguel to his own devices. The fanfic writer took a deep breath, only for something to touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around, finding a face he didn't want to see. It was a teenage girl, possibly around his age. She was currently dressed in a white shirt with brown pants but no shoes, only for it to be mostly covered with a dark blue overcoat. Complementing her look, was a pair of black orbs and light blue hair.

"Aqua Luli." Miguel whispered, taking a deep breath. "SHSL Pirate."

Words could not describe the carnage Aqua and her band of savages had committed. In particular, many west coast waterfront cities had fallen to her wrath. How Miguel knew her, was anyone's guess.

"Guilty as charged." the girl answered, cracking a cocky smile. "At the very least, it's good to see you still remember."

"Whatever." Miguel whispered, only for the pirate to grab hold of him.

"Now is not the time for that." Aqua then smiled as Miguel sighed. "You'll understand soon enough."

Miguel only stared at her, wondering whether either of them had just gone crazy.

"Okay then."

The fanfic writer then walked away and took a deep breath. Miguel made his way to the far edge of the area, hoping to find a place to clear his thoughts. Instead, he got a torrent of water to the face from an unknown source.

"Sorry about that, young one."

Miguel then turned around, finding an old woman standing before him. She was dressed in a faded black sundress with a matching pair of boots, complemented by silverish white hair and faded grey eyes.

"And you are?" the fanfic writer answered, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Mizuki Yasu, SHSL Witch." the woman answered as Miguel did a double take. While Mizuki did seemed a slight bit out of place among the group, it probably just added to the weirdness of this place. Even then, Mizuki was known all around for her spells and potions, with people from all over the world coming for her wares.

"Miguel Parks, SHSL Fanfic Writer." the witch only rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Possibly." Mizuki answered, pulling out a quite normal twig. "You've given magic a bad name!"

Miguel took a step back. As curious as he was of what magic she wielded, he was curious about why she was so mad at him.

"How?"

"The whole Chroma thing." Miguel only sighed. "Time travel is not some toy for weaklings to play with!"

"Thank you for your criticism." The fanfic writer then walked away, searching for a new place to clear his thoughts.

"Wo woro eut last night." someone sang, sounding extremely under the influence of something. He reluctantly followed the voice, coming upon a slumped over drunk boy. He looked around Miguel's age and was dressed in a red racecar driver outfit, which seemed to compliment his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jack Tuppsa." the boy added, only to burp. "SHSL Racocar Drivor."

Jack Tuppsa was a moron.

Even Jack knew that to an extent. The only reason he got accepted into Hope's Peak was through sheer luck and some drinks.

"Butten… rosot… My fault… Fakos..."

Miguel only sighed, attempting to decide what the best thing to do at the moment was.

"Uh… Hi?" he greeted, only for the drunk to perk up.

"Geed, yeu'ro horo." Jack slurred, pulling himself. "Thoro isn't much time."

Miguel stared blankly at him.

"What the heck are you even talking about?"

"Fanfic Writor, nothing is what it sooms."

After, Jack fell back down and Miguel walked back to Monokuma.

"So, can I be done yet?" he inquired, only for the bear to sigh.

"No." Monokuma answered and slapped him across the face. "Now go off and meet more people, sunny!"

Miguel only sighed. This long day just seemed to just drag on and on...


	3. Tropical Start pt 3 (ab)normal jungle days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be blood.

Miguel took a deep breath.

He had met at least seven people by this point. Which probably left just as many people for the fanfic writer to interact with. Before he could further ponder that thought, his vision was blinded by a series of white flashes.

“Hey!” he announced, only to receive another round of this bizarre punishment. Each time,

“Sorry about that.” a voice explained, finally stopping the weird flashes. “I’m just cataloguing my time here.”

Miguel only rolled his eyes and finally got a clear look at the person behind the flashes. It was some blonde-haired boy, dressed in a brown tee with a matching pair of shorts and jogging shoes. He was currently holding a large camera, ready to photograph or record anything on a minute’s notice.

“Scott Osbert, SHSL Cameraman.” the boy announced, snapping one more photo for the time being.

Whether it be photography or movie making, Scott was the one you called. Even if this got him in a variety of uncomfortable situations.

“Miguel Parks, SHSL Fanfic Writer.” Miguel answered, only to find that the other side of the conversation had moved on to other things. In this case, it was capturing the natural beauty of a different person a few feet away from him. In this case, a young woman with quite the ‘assets’. And to boot, she was dressed in a skimpy red boob tube with a matching very short skirt and high heel boots. The look was completed by long black hair and a pair of bluish purple eyes. “And you miss, are?”

“Daisy Everbloom, SHSL Movie Star.” the bimbo explained, only to find Miguel more interested in her breasts than her face. “Eyes up here, kiddo.”

Miguel’s gaze shot right up, staring right towards Daisy's face.

For being a movie star, let's all be honest here. These aren’t the sort of movies that regular people go to see…

“Please stop.” Daisy remarked, giving the imaginary camera the bird. “Let’s be honest here. That isn’t my talent.”

“Then what is it then?” Miguel inquired, only for Daisy.

“SHSL Porn Star, of course.”

Miguel did a double take, not sure how to react to this sudden yet foreseen revelation. While yes, Daisy being a porn star sort of made sense. But at the same time, it did raise the obvious question of the selection process for new students. One would think they would actually take the time. But considering the situation our protagonist found himself in, one would doubt that was the case.

“huw dair yue!” a slurred voice announced and Miguel turned around. Standing before him and Daisy, was an inebriated drunk man. He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt displaying ‘Anything you can do, I can do drunker’ that totally went well with baggy jeans and lack of shoes. “I’m Darren Mysiddias, SHSL Drinker.”

Darren's was a drinker, as in booze and spirits. Not that it has stopped from consuming whatever else he could get his hands. Somehow, this is seen as normal. How, is anyone's guess.

“Okay then.” Daisy announced and walked away, leaving the fanfic writer to his own devices.

“Now what?” Miguel thought and looked around. Currently, he had hunger on his mind, which made thinking about anything else a whole lot harder. Not that it really made much sense, but it would work for now. “You’re not helping!”

The author only ignored his comment as a tasty aroma filled the air. It smelled like a sandwich, even if the exact scent he was smelling was quite hard to decipher. With each step, the scent only seemed to get stronger and more tasteful.

The source of the smell finally came into view, which turned out to be some guy about to eat a massive sandwich. The person did just that, eating the oversized creation in a couple of bites.

The eater was dressed simply, just a blue muscle shirt with a matching pair of shorts and a pair of leather sandals. In a way, it contrasted a whole lot with his blonde hair and yellow eyes.

“I was kind of hoping for a bite.” Miguel thought and took a step towards this new person. “So, who are you?”  
“Walter Dequax, SHSL Speed Eater.” The boy answered, proceeding to shove a second sandwich into his mouth.  
Walter was a legend among the speed-eating community, known for breaking multiple records involving food on daily basis. Strangely, he has gone on record claiming he might try some more exotic foods in the future. Whatever that meant, in his mind is anyone’s guess.

“Do you any leftovers?” The fanfic writer inquired, only for Walter to shake his head.

“He lies.”

The fanfic writer and speed eater then turned around, finding a second boy in front of them. He was dressed in a green vest top with a pair of tannish gray pants. His brownish black hair was covered in dirt and sticks, which seemed to go quite nicely with his onyx eyes.

“What do you mean?” Miguel inquired, only for the boy to pull a bow out and point it towards him.

“Because we have done this before.” the boy explained, notching an arrowing back. “Don’t you get it?”

Miguel only stared at him, actually taking the time to think about was just said.

In a way, this still unnamed person made a bit of sense. At the very least, it would at least explain the deja vu.

“Yes.” Miguel answered, only for the boy to hold his hand out.

“Nuka Nahuel, SHSL Park Ranger.” the person whispered and the two shook hands.

While I’m not entirely sure how he was able to figure that out, but Nuka’s skills are mostly related to the environment and it’s resources. With this, that just leaves the last two girls and one boy! Aren’t you glad, Miguel?

Miguel didn’t answer, only for the two girls just mentioned by the author to run up to them. The first, was dressed in a gray hoodie with a pair of camo shorts and faded tennis shoes. To ‘go’ with her look, was a slight mess of blond hair complimented by a farmer’s tan and a pair of jade eyes. Strangely, she had at least a dozen GPS’s strapped to her shorts, all of them high-quality expensive models.

“Layla Ionas, SHSL Geocacher.” girl #1 explained, giving the trio a play bow.

Known for her devious caches all around the world, Layla Ionas has gained quite a reputation of being straight up evil. In truth, she was quite the opposite, preferring to give hints and help other cachers out with her devious puzzles.

The boys then greeted Layla, only for the other girl to grab hold of her.

“Stop that.” Layla remarked, only to be knocked to the ground by this ‘creature’. On closer inspection, girl #2 was dressed like a french maid outfit with fishnet stockings and black high heels. A white maid bonnet hung in her auburn hair, complemented by her reddish orange eyes.

“No, since you all must die.” The maid answered, the feather duster suddenly turning into a knife. “Only then can the dirt of this world be cleansed from its wound.”

“Uh, okay.” Miguel started, only for Jestery to run up and slap their attacker.

“Bad Cora!” Jestery announced and slapped the still untitled girl once more.

“Stop or you’ll blow our cover.” Cora answered and grabbed hold of Jestery’s hand.

“Jestery doesn’t care.”

“You should.”  
Before either of them could spoil anything else, Miguel got in between the two.

“Both of you just stop.” Miguel explained, only for both girls to sigh.

“Fine then.” they both answered and walked away. Afterwards, Miguel made his way back over to Monokuma only to freeze.

In front of the bear’s pedestal, the sixteenth student laid in a heap of blood.

_Tropical Start end_

15/16? students remain


	4. Tropical Start pt 4 (ab)normal jungle days end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things change, sort of.

Chapter 4

 

“Well that didn’t take too long.” Monokuma announced, quite happy about a dead body. “And I didn't even get a chance to tell you people the rules.”

Monokuma then looked among the group, only for an idea to come to him.

“I know, we’ll not count his death!”

“Wait, what?” Miguel inquired, only for a thin gray rectangle to slam into his head and fall to the ground. He picked it up and gave it a quick glance. “Now you’re just trying to distract us!”

Monokuma only rolled his eyes.

“Fine then!” The bear shouted and turned around, looking for something in his podium. “Where is it? Where is it?”

The group looked at the bear with a confused look.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” Daisy remarked as her gaze focused on Jestery and Cora.

“Jestery have no clue!” Jestery answered, only for Cora to slap her. “Did Jestery say that she wanted to be slapped? No she did not! That makes two times Cora has ”

The jester then kicked her partner to the ground, slamming her heels into her skull. Before she could continue this torture, a switchblade found a way into her back.

“Bullseye.” Kain announced and the jester turned around.

“I AM A GOD! You will bow before me!”

Kain only laughed, pulling a butterfly sword out.

“I bow to no one but myself.”

It was at this point everyone realized the law of lethal force had come into play. As such, they needed to arm themselves with whatever they could find on their person.

“A submarine sandwich?” Miguel questioned, watching as Walter charged into the fray. “What is this? A fanfic?”

You’re absolutely right, Miguel! But don’t get anything for that observation.

“Just shut up, author.” He announced and shook his left fist up at the air, only to be knocked to the ground.

“Sorry about that.” A voice announced and Miguel looked up. Aqua was currently standing above him, cutlass in hand. “Didn’t see you there.”

Miguel only groaned and picked himself up.

“Aqua?” He asked, only for the gaze of the pirate to lock onto him.

“Yeah?” She answered, only for Miguel to sigh.

“Do you still remember that day?”

Silence filled the air as the two stared at each other, letting it all sink in. As much as neither of them wanted to talk about, they knew it was something that needed to be conquered on a future date.

“Is that all?”

Miguel nodded and Aqua walked on. He then turned his attention to the ensuing battle. In a way, it seemed that everyone had a role to play. Except him. The fanfic writer never did get why he always seemed to be the one left out. Nonetheless, he continued to watch on, only for something shiny near the podium to catch his eye. Miguel cautiously made his way through the still active battlefield, hoping not to die in the process.

Watch out!” Tobi announced as bullets whizzed by in all sorts of funky directions. What followed, was pretty much a game of twister limbo. You know, it’s where you play twister while having to get under a large pole. Now replace the pole with bullets and you hopefully get the idea.

Somehow, the fanfic writer managed to survive this weird warped onslaught and was now find himself at Monokuma’s pedestal.

“I’m guessing you want to give searching a try?” Monokuma inquired and Miguel nodded, only to push the stupid doll out of the way. “Fine then.”

He then got down on his knees and examined the podium. At first glance, there appeared to be nothing of any interest. After all, what could one possibly find within an empty space.

“Just shut up.” Miguel whispered and slammed his fist into the podium, watching as the flimsy piece of wood shattered into a million pieces. He pushed the pieces off to the side, only to freeze. With the podium now gone, a secret compartment had been uncovered. “Let’s see what we have here…”

Cautiously, he glanced down into the compartment. There wasn’t much, just a scroll and a deactivated monokuma unit. Miguel quickly pulled them out and decided to focus on the scroll first.

Instead, Miguel focused on the monokuma thing.

Unlike the one claiming to be their headmaster, this one appeared to be a pink rabbit dressed in a gray cheerleader outfit with a pair of black and white pom poms.

“Where am I?” A voice announced and the robot opened her eyes. “Miguel!”

“Do I know you?” Miguel answered as his new-found friend went in for an awkward yet comforting hug.

“Technically.” The rabbit answered and released her grip off of him. “I am Monokette, SHSL Cheerleader.”

Well, I’m not saying anything.

“Good.” Miguel announced and turned his attention to the scroll. He quickly picked it up and unfurled it, giving it a once-over.

If you’re reading this,

There is still time. Meet me on the third floor and you shall be set free.

-A friend

He made a quick glance down at the ground, finding a hilt at his feet.

“Worth a shot.” Monokette suggested and Miguel picked it up, watching it turn into a katana.

“Awesome!” Miguel shouted and charged towards Jestery, with Monokette following right behind. As he and everyone else fought, the rabbit cheered them on. Even if no one was listening. Or giving a craze. Heck, they weren’t acknowledging their existence at all.

“Notice me!” She announced, only to get no response from her classmates whatsoever. Yet, she still cheered them on.

“Enough!”

Everyone froze, only to focus on Cora, who had been healed by Mizuki.

“Monokuma, I would like to Miss Crazy back to her dimension for the rest of the day.” The chrono maid explained, only to get a sigh from Monokuma.

“Request approved.” Monokuma begrudgingly answered and cleared it’s throat. “On one condition. The two of you must return by 7 am.”

“We agree to those terms.” Cora answered and the duo teleported away.

“Okay then.” Monokuma added, turning his attention back towards his students. “As I was saying, the dead person was the ‘mastermind’.”

“Then how are you being controlled then?” Layla inquired and Monokuma laughed.

“I am an AI programmed by Mr Boring!”

“Oh.” Monokette added and walked away. “I guess we should recharge for tomorrow.”

For once the rabbit had something useful to bring this mess. So, they followed her to their cabins and settled in for the night.


	5. Return to St Velodias pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jestery does some things.

Sleep had came quickly for our protagonist, with time passing quickly for him. When he finally awoke, Miguel found himself laying on a riverbank, with his mattress taking a ride down the river.

“Just great.” he thought and made a quick glance down the river, finding Monokette floating down towards him. He reluctantly scooped the robot up and places her beside him.   
“Oh hi, Miguel!” Monokette greeted. The robot cheerleader was still working, even if it seemed that the water would’ve short-circuited her.

“Yay! Jestery wins agains!”   
Both students then turned around, finding Jestery floating before them. At the very least, she was in a better mood now than she was yesterday. Miguel only took a deep breath and returned his attention to Monokette, the two wringing out their wet pajamas. Once that was complete, they finally did return their attention to the prankster.

“So, are you going to take my bed back to my cabin?” Miguel asked and Jestery giggled. “So, that’s a no then?”

Jestery then giggled and teleported away. Nonetheless, the duo made their way back to their cabins, in the hope that they weren’t the last ones to get up.

“Oh hi guys.” Cora greeted as the two finally made their way to their dwellings, each one having fallen to Jestery’s tricks. “Sorry about the mess.”

Miguel only sighed. It was probably to be expected that this sort of outcome to occur. Yet, this seemed to be quite the opposite to the fanfic writer and his robot cheerleader companion.

“It’s alright.” the fanfic writer answered as Monokuma teleported in. “Now what?”   
Monokuma did his best attempt at looking interested, but looked more confused by what was happening now.

“So, what did Jestery do this time?” the bear accused and Cora sighed.

“She attempted to destroy all the cabins as payback for yesterday.” Cora whispered as Miguel just watched on. The rest of their bunkmates quickly followed suit, somehow managing to not get killed in Jestery’s rampage. At the very least, the prankster had finally stopped. Which, was a good start to clearing up the mess.

“What do you want now?” Kain accused, only for Monokuma to laugh.

“Due to your investigative abilities yesterday, I’m going to unlock the first gate for you brats!”

“Interesting.” Aqua whispered and made her way over to Miguel. “Ready for some truly fun times, fanfic writer?”

Miguel didn’t answer her. Heck, he didn’t even acknowledge the pirate’s presence. It was easier that way, ever since that day.

“Just shut up, author.” Miguel snarled and returned his attention back to Monokuma. “Do I look like I’m in the mood for this?”

He got no answer to his comment, which was probably for the best. After all, we don’t really want a repeat of the last chapter, do we?

Monokuma then headed off, motioning for the students to follow.

“I wonder what this surprise is going to be.” Tobi whispered as Layla attempted to catch up with him.

“It’s probably not the next Call of Duty game.” Layla answered and got a glare from the COD player. “What? It’s the honest truth.”

“Jestery know!” Jestery announced. “But  Kieserine told Jestery she couldn’t spoil it.”

Everyone turned to face Jestery, who still hasn’t learned to not spoil plot points!

“Did you really have to do that?” Cora accused, only to get a confused glance from her master.

“Does Cora really have to ask that question?”

Jestery then ran up to Monokuma, smashing him into a million pieces with a pair of butterfly swords. She then shoved then into her hat and gave the group a bow.

“Much better, isn’t it?” she then announced and continued on, with everyone else hesitating before following right behind once more.

“It’s good to see everyone is not a zombie for about twenty seconds.” Aqua remarked and got a glare from Miguel.

“Do you have to be such an asshole?” Miguel responded, only to get no response from Aqua. “Figures.”

Reluctantly, the two headed on. Eventually, they did finally catch up with the rest of the group. Even then, if only for the fact they had been waiting for them in the first place.

“There you guys are.” Scott shouted and snapped a photo of the ‘duo’.

“Took you long enough.” Daisy whispered as Jestery mumbled something to herself and turned around. “So, who’s ready to see the surprise?”   
Everyone’s hand shot up. Most of them expected to be disappointed by whatever laid ahead.

“Then let Jestery open a world of new possibilities!”

Jestery then pulls a key out, proceeding to smash it into the lock. The lock then fell to the ground, with the jungle giving way to a hallway with the typical godawful school carpet. Standing at the edge of it, were two elementary school students.

“Welcome back to St Velodias.” the students greeted and gave a bow. “We have been expecting you, by request of Miss Arcana.”

“Arcana?” Kain whispered, his gaze focusing on Jestery. “This is your doing, isn’t it?”

Jestery looked in his direction, giving the rogue the puppy dog eyes. Kain only ignored her and decided to step towards the children.

“All that we ask is for you people to be kind and considerate.” the first child added, his gaze directed towards Miguel. “After all, we really don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Sounds good.” Jack shouted and weaved his way through the crowd. “Lead the way.”

For some reason, no one question the fact that this moron just made himself leader. Which, probably won’t screw them over in the future at all.

“You heard the man.” Mizuki snarled and followed behind. After all, there wasn’t much use to just stand in place like fools. “Let’s explore now, shall we?”

One by one, the group headed through. While they were unsure of what possibly awaited them, they didn’t care.  After all, they managed to ‘solve’ one murder. A second one should be a piece of cake, right?


	6. Return to St Velodias pt 2 (ab)normal jungle days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's good to be back.  
> Happy birthday, Lucky Ones.

Compared to the lush greenery of Despair Jungle, the halls of St Velodias were nothing like that. It was just cramped monotone hallways full of junk, seemingly unwilling to release its grip upon the area. But at the same time though, a feeling of familiarity seemed to lurk within.

“There you sexy people are!” a voice announced and the group turned around, finding a Monokuma approaching. “I’ve been looking all over the sexy jungle for you attractive people!”

“Uh… what happened?” Mizuki whispered, only for them to look among each other.

“Jestery killed the other mastermind and put puppet mastermind in place.” Jestery explained as they reached a split in the hallway. “Cora and Jestery have special business. As such, two of my students to give you a tour.”

“That still doesn’t answer Mizuki’s question.” Kain responded and glanced towards the jester. “How does killing both masterminds benefit all of us?”

Jestery didn’t answer, instead breaking away from the group with Cora in tow as they watched on.

“Okay then.” Miguel whispered as Monokette got closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

“This place is creeping me out.” Monokette mumbled, only for Miguel to pat the robot cheerleader’s head.

“It’ll be alright.” he answered and took a deep breath. “As long as nobody does anything stupid, we should be alright.”

After saying that, Aqua stopped and glanced towards the duo.

“Easy enough for you to say.” the pirate snarled. “After all, we both wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for you.”  
Miguel only ignored her, instead mumbling something under his breath. Now of all times, seemed like the greatest of times to bring that up.

“Thanks a lot.” Miguel whispered and the three headed off to reach the crowd again. “You really enjoy making this a lot harder than it should be.”  
Not at all. It’s mostly to see you people succeed. Rarely does one likes a hero that can’t be challenged.

“Sure…” Layla added as their guides suddenly stopped, muttering something to each other. “Now what?”

The children didn’t answer, instead staring towards them.

“Lucky Ones. A reminder.” the first student whispered and made their way over to the plain door that seemed partially obscured by some garbage. After a couple of pushes, the gateway swung open and revealed a classroom. The walls of which appeared to be made from Oak, covered in a mix of colored pencils, crayons in some weird pattern. The carpet appeared to be what one would find in most public US schools, with the only difference being the crazy amount of stains upon it. Add in the extreme lack of garbage, something felt very off. In the middle a bunch of cardboard cutout of a medieval kingdom that seemed to contrast with the raised area designed to look the lunar surface.  Hanging off the middle wall, was some naked green-haired girl with a message scrawled with her own blood.

To those who dare defy fate,

be cautious of those that dare to tempt you.

Lest you end like her, Lucky Ones.

“Huh?” Jack mumbled as he stepped inside. Interestingly, he was now sober somehow. How long it would last is a mystery with an unlimited amount of answers. “Lucky Ones? I don’t remember naming us that but it works. Are we all fine with that?”

No one answered, which the racecar driver took as a ‘yes’. He then took another step closer to the corpse, only to trip upon a beer bottle and fall on his face.

“Figures.” Tobi joked and pointed towards Jack. “Watch where you’re going, jackass!”  
“Whatever asshole.”

With that, Jack picked the beer can up and gave it a quick examination. He then did a double take as if something clicked within him. His gaze fell to the ground and he mumbled something under his breath.

“Is something wrong, leader?” Chelsea inquired and made her way over to Jack. “Anything we can help you with, perhaps?”  
Jack’s gaze didn’t even move and just continued to look towards the floor.

“We did this.”

“What do you mean?” Scott added as he snapped a photo of the body. “We haven’t be-”  
“You’re wrong.”   
With that, everyone piled into the room instead of just looking at Scott’s photograph. Because that’s the logical thing to do in these sorts of situations.

“It’s an unsexy dead body alright.” Monokuma added as his observation fell on deaf ears. Not that he had really expected any of these sexy people to listen to his currently unsexy voice. But he would just have to bring it up with Jestery or Cora. Preferably with the former than the latter. “What about it?”

“Is this our first visit?” Mizuki shouted as everyone shifted their gazes to him.

“Of course, my sexy students!”

Jack only laughed, flinging the beercan at the bear. While he probably knew better, there wasn’t much of a choice in his mind. Even though there probably was in the minds of others. Serves him right.

With that, Jack Tuppsa found a beercan heading towards his face. Yet, he seemed quite unfazed by that fact. As such, the can hit him without doing that much damage to his face.

“Man, I feel better.” the racecar driver explained as he placed a hand over his head. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

For that, Daisy walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

“There. Have your senses returned to you?” the pornstar inquired as Jack stared into her eyes.

“No.”

For that remark, he was slapped twice more.

“Are you happy now?”

“Of course, sucibitch.” Jack responded and whispered something under his breath, watching Daisy get engulfed in light. “Just because one can come across stupid, doesn’t mean they are.”

With that, Jack walked to the far side room.

“Like what the fuck?” Miguel whispered and took a deep breath, only for Aqua to approach. “What do you want now?”

The pirate rolled her eyes and laughed. He always hated when she did that. Mostly since it came across qute rude and stupid. That, and Miguel just didn’t want to be around her.

“I just wanted to check on you, that’s all.” Aqua whispered as she drifted back to the group.

“Figures.” the fanfic writer whispered and took a deep breath. “This is the end of the chapter isn’t it?”

Yes moron, it’s the end of the chapter. You can just pretend that your guy's birthday occurred. Because they did.

“Wait, what?”


	7. Return to St Velodias pt 3 end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally get back to our heroes after a long time away.

Miguel took a deep breath.

Even with the inference that time had passed for all of them, it didn’t really equate to much at the moment. If anything, it meant that they were still no wiser than they were at the start of this,

“Huzzah! Jestery and Cora have returned!” a voice announced as Jestery and Cora entered the room. “So, how’s everyone doing?”  
No one answered, instead deciding to ignore them. Cora then cleared her throat and stamped her foot against the floor. As much as the maid didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want to deal with a pissed-off Jestery for the next hour.

“Miss Jestery demands your attention.” the maid explained. “If I were you people, I would give to her. Especially if you don’t want to deal with her when she’s mad.”  
All she got out of that was some muffled whispers from her fellow classmates. Possibly, they were talking about her master. More likely, they were talking about the latest episode of DR3.

“Really? Jestery expected you people to be more nostalgic.” Jestery added and muttered something under her breath, cracking a smile afterwards. “After all, this is where we left the first one to their fate.”

Even after saying that, she still got no answer. It had gotten quite frustrating at this point. After all, it was quite rude to ignore your majesty. Especially when they could quite easily remove you from reality.

“What do you want now?” Miguel remarked and pulled his katana out. “We followed your stupid robot, now what?”

Jestery didn’t answer, instead deciding to just look around the room. Everyone continued with their respective business, not even acknowledging the prankster’s presence.

“JESTERY DEMANDS YOUR PEOPLE’S FUCKING ATTENTION!” Jestery screamed and everyone focused in on her. “Thank you.”

“Seriously?” Kain added and took a deep breath. “I think we could have done without the screaming.”

Jestery gave the rogue a blank look, confused by what he was even talking about or wanted to point something out but couldn’t. Not that it mattered now.

“So now what?” Layla inquired as they watched Jestery exit the room. “Free time, then.”

After saying that, everyone nodded in agreement. Except for Kain, who decided to join Jestery in the hallway.

_Freetime Start!_

For Aqua Luli, it wasn’t that hard of a decision to make.

“So, how have you been Miguel?” the pirate inquired and cracked a smile. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve last talked.”  
Miguel didn’t answer, his hands already on the hilt of his katana as Aqua watched on. For as much time had passed between the two, it felt as if a day hadn’t passed since their last ‘encounter’. Time and time again their paths would cross, with neither managing to figure out the purpose for such a phenomenon. Even then, the drive to figure out why wasn’t there. A shame in a way.

“Fine.” Miguel finally answered. “Especially when I don’t have to deal with you.”

The duo’s gazes locked on, with neither willing to give the other up. Every meeting between the two was always like that, never seeming to go anywhere. Yet, the two somehow felt even closer than before. Not that either of them would admit that, seeing it as a sign of a fracture within their masks.

“Just shut up!” the duo announced and went their separate ways. Interactions-wise, is wasn’t that great. But by the same token, it could’ve been far worse.

_Your bond with Aqua has grown. Hope Shard gained!_

_Your bond with Miguel has grown. Hope Shard gained!_

Miguel and Aqua looked at each other once more, quickly breaking away at the last second. They had already risked enough in this encounter alone. And now, it was time to distance themselves.

“Now who should I go talk to next?” Miguel thought as he gazed around the room. As much as he wanted to talk to Jestery, he doubted he would get the chance for the moment. So he went with his second option. In this case, that turned out to be Tobi.

“Fuck no.” Miguel whispered, only to still to walk over to the COD Player anyway. Funny how that works out.

“What do you want?” Tobi responded and gave a Miguel a cautious glance, which quickly turned to laughter. “My, you actually want to hang out with me of all people?”

The fanfic writer didn’t answer and instead chose to look out into space. Of course, Tobi decided to just move closer towards him.

“Come on, you got to have a reason for wanting to come to me.”

Miguel took a deep breath, only to sigh.

“I just wanted too… get to know you better.” the fanfic writer took a deep breath. “At the very least, maybe get to understand you.”

Tobi only smiled, seeming to perk up from that response.

“Sounds good.” Tobi answered and the two shook on out. “So what did you want to know?”

“Why Call of Duty?”

The COD player laughed and shook his head.

“Why fanfiction then?”

The two stared towards each other, coming to a similar conclusion. Of what, you probably already know. Since you’re doing it right now.

What followed was a nice little chat of a variety of subjects that occurred during this unintentional hiatus. It was mostly small talk about little things that only mattered to them.

“Could please shut up?” both boys announced as Jestery and Kain returned. “Oh well.”

_Your bond with Tobi has grown. Hope Shard gained!_

_Your bond with Miguel has grown. Hope Shard gained!_

“Everyone, we found something!” Jestery shouted as she jumped up and down. “Follow me!”

Without even telling the rest of the group what she and Kain had found, the jester headed off once more. Everyone else followed right behind, making sure to not let Jestery out of their sight. This was easier said than done, with the jester deciding to randomly teleport around. Though, she did eventually stop that as they got closer to their discovery.

It was a plain door, nothing special to really distinguish it from all the other plain doors one could find in other places in the digitalverse. Not that it matters.

“Okay then.” Monokette whispered, only to turn her attention to Jestery. Currently, the jester was holding the doorknob and was attempting to do some form of acrobatic maneuver on it. Why she thought that was a good idea is beyond me.

“Is everyone ready?” Jestery inquired and got a whole bunch of nods. “Good. Since there is no turning back.”

She then pulled opened the door and everyone headed through...


	8. Bohemian Rhapsody pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take two.

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Falling.

In retrospect, maybe Jestery should have told them about the ledge. Not that it would really change anything, but foresight would have probably helped.

"Jestery want author to shut up." the jester whispered, only for her request to fall on deaf ears.

"You do realize that's only going to make him talk more?" Kain whispered, only to get a glare. "Just saying."

Jestery sighed, turning her attention away from the endless void around them towards the rogue.

"For all Kain has changed, Kain still the same as before." Jestery answered as Kain focused in on her. He was probably planning some form of retort back, but decided against it for some reason. "What? No wisecrack? No casual retort against Jestery? Is something wrong with Kain?"

"Just shut up." the rogue snarled and pushed Jestery away. "Just leave me alone!"

Of course, the gazes of their classmates immediately focused on them.

"Aww…" Daisy whispered and got a glare from Kain. "Fine then."

With that now out of the way, it left a much bigger problem for them to solve. Where were they falling too? Better yet, when would they finally hit the ground?

"Yeah, that would be nice to know." Monokette whispered and sighed. "Care to elaborate, Jestery?"

Jestery did not answer, choosing instead to remain silent. While the past couple of months that 'occurred' during the last chapter had been a mess, she had at least reached a point where things had at least calmed down. Though, it was more of a finite calm that wouldn't last long.

"Jestery thinks author should shut his stupid mouth." the jester whispered, only for her suggestion to fall on deaf ears. "Oh, is the author high and mighty at the moment? I wonder where that stupid sl-"

Before Jestery could finish her truly wonderful sentence, a claymore found its way into her head. Sadly, this was not enough to put the jester out of commission. Even if it had been, the wielder of said weapon had been told explicitly to not kill her.

"Okay…" Chelsea whispered and floated over to Kain. "Care to explain what happened?"

Kain didn't answer, instead choosing to walk towards the regenerating body of Jestery and gave it a slight tap. Of course, everything began to swirl around only to suddenly go dark…

.

When are heroes 'awoke', they found themselves in a slightly swirling black void. It was quite plain and boring, with just a couple of doors to possibly denote where the walls were. If they even were that. They could just be elaborate pieces of play equipment. Yeah, that could be a possibility.

"Oh hi guys." a voice greeted and everyone turned around, finding Cora just standing there.

"You were gone?" Miguel whispered. "I thought you were with Jestery."

The maid took a deep breath and sighed.

"Things happened…" Cora whispered and turned her attention towards Kain. "So what brings you to mo-, I mean mistress's wonderful realm?"

The group made a quick glance towards her, confused by her sudden outburst.

"So does this place have a name then?" Chelsea inquired as she stepped towards Cora. The maid didn't answer and instead chose to step away. "What's wrong?"

The maid continued her vow of silence, possibly frustrating the psychologist even more. Especially after she switched to her regular feline form.

"Can I pet you?" Monokette asked and Chelsea sighed, letting out a low meow. "Yay!"

The rest of the group only watched, possibly wanting to be the next to give the cat a pet.

"Who's next?" Chelsea whispered and watched Miguel take Monokette's place. "Fine."

The fanfic writer didn't answer, choosing instead to just pet the cat. It was probably better that way, especially after the onslaught of weird events that had occurred yesterday.

"You're so warm." he whispered as he gave the feline a few quick pets before taking his place back in line.

Next up was Kain, who seemed slightly happier than before. Though that could just be the lack of Jestery.

"Please shut up." the rogue whispered and gave the cat a vigorous rubbing. "Why do you enjoy taunting us so much?"

The author didn't answer, choosing instead to let the silence to do the talking for him. It was easier that way.

With that, Kain stepped to the back of the line and allowed the next person to come up. In this case, that was Mizuki. Personally, one would have expected her to be after Monokette, since you know…

"Do you ever know when to quit?" the elderly woman whispered and sat herself down, giving the kitty a slight pat. "Oh well. You're doing great, Chelsea."

The cat purred from the affection, watching Mizuki give her a few more pets and take her place in line.

Tobi came next, rifle slung on his back.

"Please set the gun down." Chelsea added and pointed with her front paws to a spot on the floor for it. The COD player reluctantly put the gun down, but not before making sure Jack was just far enough in the back that he would be able to pick it up on the way around. "Thank you."

"No problem." Tobi whispered and kneeled down, cuddling the cat in his arms. "It'll be alright."

The other people in cooed in response, though they were just ignored in the process. Maybe they expected him to be much harsher to Chelsea. Or indifferent to the feline. As much as I want to know, I can only speculate.

Just as quickly as it happened, Tobi grabbed his gun and headed to the back. Darren took his place.

"Ooh, prutty kitty." the drunk whispered and was promptly shot along with whacked with a baguette among other things. He definitely deserved it.

Next came Layla, who said nothing as she tried to figure where they were upon her multiple devices to no avail. She probably didn't even realize that Chelsea was now quite pissed at her. Or the fact she now had multiple scratch marks across the exposed parts of her skin and getting forced back into the line.

That meant Jack was next. For once, the racecar driver was sober and possibly seemed in control of things. Though, that wasn't saying much. Better than the last two people who had attempted to pet Chelsea.

"Thanks, I guess?" Jack whispered and got up, allowing Walter to take his place. Only for the speed eater offer a piece of bread to the cat.

"Thank you." Chelsea whispered and watched Nuka step up, only to stare directly at her. You would think he would voice his displeasure. But no, that would be too easy and he just stood there until Scott pushed him too the back.

"Would you like your picture taken?" the cameraman whispered and sat himself down, camera in hand.

"I guess…" the psychiatrist whispered, watching the camera move up to the boy's face. A bright flash invaded her vision…

"Is the subject ready?"

"Of course."

The feline now found herself in a large glass tube, staring down upon a pair of figures. The figure on the left appeared to be a man with spiky reddish brown hair. He was dressed in plain white labcoat, with something under it (I hope). Other than that, the rest of him was blur. Though, that could be due to the tube suddenly filling with an unknown gas/liquid and her blacking out.

When she woke up, the lab was now in a mess with the various corpses of failed experiments and lab assistants. Though, two of the cages seemed to be missing.

"Good. You're alive." a voice whispered and a shadowy figure descended upon her. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. After all, you have been chosen for something greater than what this false god had planned for you…"

The last thing Chelsea remembered seeing was a large leathery pair of batlike wings and a well endowed figure…

"Chelsea!"

The psychiatrist's eyes shot wide open, with Aqua now standing over her.

"Can you do something for me, Aqua?" Chelsea whispered and the pirate kneeled down, listening to what the feline said.

"Consider it done." Aqua whispered and made her way towards the line, watching as Daisy started to walk up. "I'm sorry, Daisy."

A 'gunshot' then rang off, with a slow moving musket ball slamming into the Porn Star's chest. But instead of slumping to the ground from such a wound, she just stood there. The only difference appeared to be a pair of large bat-like wings hanging from her back.

"Oh well. The truth was bound to come out anyhow…" Daisy whispered as everyone's attention focused on her and Cora...


	9. Bohemian Rhapsody pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get even more complicated.

Confusion.

It was clearest thing that could describe how they felt at the moment. A million questions seemed to swirl within in their minds, none of which seemed to make any sense. Heck, they had no clue what Chelsea had even saw within her vision.

“Can someone explain to us why were staring at Daisy?” Jack inquired, only for the gazes to focus on him. “What?”

“I guess m- mistress would not mind if I shed some light upon your situation.” Cora whispered, watching as Miguel wrote something down and Aqua mumbled something to herself. “What would you like to ask me?”

Silence fell upon the group once more, with everyone attempting to think up a good question to ask. Or at the very least, something that would expand the knowledge of their current situation.

Sadly, all that resulted from this supposed brainstorming was a whole bunch of random junk. Questions such as:

Why do walruses exist?

Can you eat liquor?

Is there a shut-off button for Monokette?

Did a magical thingie to make Layla talk more exist?

Was the cake a lie?

Why does the plot of this make absolutely no sense?   
“In all seriousness, that’s actually a good question.” Daisy mumbled, only to stare back at her classmates. “What are we supposed to be doing here?”

Cora took a deep breath, watching as it turned into more a sigh.

“Basically, this is the Dream World.” the maid explained as she got even more bizarre looks.

“It is?” Kain mumbled and a made a mental note to possible inquire about what Cora considered ‘weird’. “Let me guess. Jestery is the ruler of this realm?”

“Correct. Though, she has made herself ruler of over the multiverse.”

What followed, was a double take from those not aware of this sudden revelation. Which was a lot less than one expected it to be. Kind of ruined the moment, if you ask me. At the very least, they could be a little more shocked.

“Please shut up.” Miguel whispered as he stared up towards the sky, shaking his fist towards it. How exactly that would help is beyond me. “Were you even listening?”   
Totally.

“He’s not listening at all.” Jack whispered and finally turned his attention towards Cora. “So how do we get out of here then?”

The maid took a deep breath, only to smile.

“You must traverse through each of your dreams, eventually reaching Jestery’s.”

“Oh.” Walter whispered. “That’s it?”

Cora didn’t answer, choosing instead to just chuckle. Whether that was a good sign or not was unclear. Though, it was probably best to not debate it at this moment.

“Can we just get to the next dream?” Aqua whispered and watched Cora sigh. Strangely, everyone then turned their attention to the maid as it went black again.

When are heroes awoke for upteempth time, they found themselves on a beach under a bright blue sky. In the distance, a small coastal village stood.

“Wonderful.” Kain whispered and scanned the surrounding area for something. What exactly he was looking for exactly was a mystery to everyone. “Please shut up.”

“I'm guessing we’re still in the dream world then?” Miguel whispered as they turned their attention among each other. Maybe if they figured out who’s dream this were, they could find the next dream world. But who exactly did this world belong too?

“Do it really matter.” Cora whispered and made a quick glance towards Daisy. “Uh…”

“What’s your problem?” Daisy answered, making a quick glance down at herself. “Oh.”

Gone was her human guise, having gone back to her original form. Though, the only real difference had to be the now visible bat-like wings and the ram-esque horns. Even if her clothes were as wonderful as ever.

“Whatever.” Aqua added and stared towards the sea, just making out an obelisk shaped stone in the far distance. “Interesting, so we’re not the only ones in this ‘universe’.”

Miguel gave her a quick glance, unsure of what make of her remark. Not that it really mattered at this point, with everyone focusing their attention on their current surroundings. Even if it left the question of what exactly they should be doing square center within everyone’s minds.

“Team Meeting!” Jack shouted and motioned for everyone to gather around. Reluctantly, everyone huddled around the ‘sober’ racecar driver.

“What is your great plan, oh great leader?” Kain whispered and chuckled under his breath. Jack only ignored him, possibly not wanting to deal with the rogue at this particular moment.

“We split up and see if we can something of use.” Jack explained and pulled his electroID out. “We’ll meet back up in here in thirty minutes. Is that fine with everyone?”

All he got was silence and some nodding. It was far better than the arguing and screaming he was expecting. In a way, it was something to celebrate. Once they all got back, of course. Right now was probably the worst time to get drunk.

“Then who would be in which group?” Mizuki inquired and watched Jack smile.

“Tobi, Darren, Mizuki, Layla, Aqua, Walter, Monokette and I.” Jack continued and motioned for those specific people to join him. Though, that left Miguel, Kain, Nuka, Scott, Chelsea and Daisy as the other group. Not that either side was really complaining. It was good to have some form of separation from each other. Even if that meant still having to deal with a whole bunch of people.

“We’ll head towards the town.” Miguel announced and headed off, the rest of his group following right behind.

This left the other eight students on the beach, contemplating their next move.

“Layla, can you check our coordinates?” Tobi inquired and the geocacher gave a slight nod, pulling a GPS out in the process.

What followed, was a couple minutes of fiddling with the dang thing and/or attempts to find the signal. Eventually, they did get some information. In the sense that GPS did not work in whatever world they now found themselves in.

“Thanks a lot!” Aqua announced and turned her attention to Layla. “Is that seriously the best you can do?”   
Layla didn’t answer, choosing instead to just stare towards the ground in shame.

“Aqua…” Jack whispered, only to be forced to watch the pirate stab her sword into Layla’s body. “Hey!”

“What’s your problem now, leader?” Aqua taunted as Layla flung her sword right back at her. “Shit.”

“Don’t you ever try that again.” the geocacher responded, her voice now cold and quite inhuman. “Or I will make you pay.”

“Who even are you?” Mizuki whispered and Layla laughed.

“Layla Ionas, Tracker for the Royal Family.”


	10. Bohemian Rhapsody pt 3

Jack took a deep breath.

“So care to explain what you even are, Miss Royal Tracker?” the racecar driver inquired, only for Layla to attempt to slap him. Of course, she now had various weapons of the group pointed right at her.

“Fine.” the tracker whispered and took a step back. “Not that you rebels deserve to know.”

“Rebels?” Aqua inquired and got no answer. “You could at least be more open with us.”

Layla still did not answer, choosing instead to just stand there and be silent. Because that totally helps out one’s case.

“Please shut the fuck up.” Layla whispered and flipped the sky off. What exactly that accomplished was hard to tell in the grand scheme of things. “Fine. I guess you rebels can know my story.”

Our story begins upon a wonderful place known as Alternis V2. And by wonderful, I mean depressing yet kind of nostalgic.

For countless millennia, it had been ruled over by the Royal Angelic Family, a trio of ‘angels’ who were in charge of everyone. First was the kingly angel, Seraphim. Then his kind wife, Ophanim. And finally, their daughter, Keiserine. No one was really sure why they named her that, not that they really cared. They were more focused on ruling over the world than naming their child.

It was around this time that a group of rebels rose up and decided that they didn’t want to be ruled by a pair of immortal machine things. So they did the natural thing in this situation. Openly rebel in public places and make demands.

At first, they were given little thought. Their activities were just a nuisance, but nothing more. It wasn’t until they kidnapped Keiserine did anyone give them a single bit of a care in the world. But now, they were a serious threat towards long-lasting peace and prosperity for this world.

This was where Layla Ionas comes in. As a tracker for the Royal Angelic Family, it was her job to find those that disappeared, whether it be by kidnapping or running away from home. If she had known what this job would entail, maybe she wouldn’t have taken it. Or maybe, she would’ve taken more caution in the process.

At first, it probably seemed like an easy job. Just infiltrate the rebels, find the princess and get out. The first part actually did go smoothly, with the tracker having to complete a basic fitness test followed by answering a single question: “Why do you hate the Empire?”.

One would think that they would such a ‘tool’ be used to weed out any potential spies or double agents. Nope. These people were so desperate for members they would take on anyone they could get. It was the sort of thing that one expected to backfire quite badly, yet somehow didn’t. Her answer had been a vague lie, something about the royals taking something from her. Though, it did have some ‘truth’ to it. She was their puppet to some extent, carrying out orders with little hesitation or emotion. It was one of the few times she had some sense of ‘freedom’. Though, it probably would have seemed as a fleeting sense had things gone correctly. But, this was not one of those times.

It began with the sudden appearance of a maid. At first, Layla thought she was just one of the many rebel members. She chatted with all of them, seeming to know a little bit about each individual member. While weird, the tracker pushed it to the back of her mind and continued to focus on the task at hand.

That was how the first three days of her assignment transpired. It wasn’t till the fourth day that she managed to get some lead on the princess. Though, her lead came in from the maid herself.

“You’re looking in the wrong place.” the maid explained. “The princess has long left this place. Say the magic word, and the gap is bridged.”

For some time, Layla pondered the meaning of that phrase. At first, she had thought the princess had just gone to some other part of Alternis V2, possibly under some protection by a different group of rebels. But through her travels with this particular group, she found no other groups to speak of. Either they had been consolidated into this group or had been wiped off the map by the Royal Angelic Empire. So, she went back to the drawing board.

This time, she focused on what the ‘magical word’ could be. She poured over all sorts of tomes and books, searching for such an arcane phrase that ‘could bridge the gap’ between her and the princess. Yet, try as she might, nothing could be found. In a way, it felt as if the maid had been taunting her all of this time, having possibly kidnapped the princess herself and was just leading her on a wild goose chase across the land.

It all changed on the one year anniversary of her time in this ‘army’.

Once more, the maid came around, giving all sorts of advices and telling a variety of stories to the people here. Her conversation with Cora went something like this.

“Can you please give me a hint?” the tracker inquired, only for Cora to smile. “Uh… Why are you smiling at me?”  
“You figured it out.” Cora explained and cracked a smile. “I guess I’ll show you where Keiserine is.”

Everything then began to spin around, only to cut to black. When her vision finally did return, she found herself in front of an unknown building. Strangely, her clothes had been changed and the tracker had no clue what was even going on. Yet, something in her mind told her to head towards the door for some reason. So she did…

.

“And that is why I’m in this situation.” Layla explained and took a deep breath, only for laughter to fill the air.

“So that’s why Layla is here.” a voice announced and the group turned around. There, Jestery stood in silence. “Jestery should’ve known.”

The jester pulled out a pair of butterfly swords, pointing them towards Layla.

“Give Jestery one good reason not to kill Layla.” Jestery announced and glared towards her possible opponent.

“Because you still need all of us.” the geocacher answered. “Or some other bullshit reason, like Junko Enoshima is somehow the mastermind.”

“Spoiler Alert: Layla got that wrong!” Jestery shouted and laughed. “Yet right somehow. Don’t question it!”

Jack and the other members of his group stared at her with much confusion.

“Well, time to wake up.”

With that, everything went black...


	11. The End: Diverging Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just ready to be done.

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

They opened their eyes.

Gone was the monotone sands of this unknown, having been replaced by something slightly more tropical.

“Where are we?” Miguel whispered as he pulled himself up, a sense of nostalgia coming over him. Though, it could be just confusion. Possibly both. “Please shut up.”   
Yet, the author did not do that, choosing instead to continue narrating. Even if he was enjoying it as much as the characters were.

“That’s good to he-” Jack added, only to realize something. “That’s not good.”

The author did not answer, choosing instead to just observe. Right on cue, Jestery had decided to make her appearance as everyone got to their feet.

“I have done it.” the jester announced, dropping what appeared to be an unconscious Cora. “I’m one step closer to the end of this mess.”

They stared towards her, unsure of how to really react to all of this. Yet, something about this place seemed to bring forth a sense of passing. Maybe it was the large bodies littering the area, a reminder of events that didn’t matter to them. In the distance, a katana had been embedded into the ground, having been surrounded by a couple of bodies.

“At the very least, did your group find anything?” Tobi whispered, only for Miguel to shake his head. “Oh well.”   
They returned their attention to Jestery, who had decided silence was the best answer at the moment.

“Let’s get this over with.” the jester announced and pulled a pair of butterfly swords out. “There was no reason for this trip back around to begin with.”

They gave her a confused look, unsure of how to answer that. Yet, they were inclined to agree with her on that. At this point, they just wanted to know the point to them going through this mess once more. Yet, they doubted the answer awaiting them was worth their time. So, they did the natural thing in this situation. They chose to fight the jester. It was the best yet stupidest decision they’ve made so far.

Once more, they were taking on a threat far greater than themselves. There was nothing to be gained from taking Jestery on. Maybe she had wanted for it to all end, hoping that they would be able to strike her down. Or maybe this was their final test before the epilogue, a chance to show everything that they had learned.

“You can do it!” Monokette shouted and did some sort of dance for her teammates. “I believe in you!”

Possibly she had wanted to do more, but willing to give it her all. Though, it was still quite an uneven fight, since our heroes had decided the best option was to pretend to be tanks for some reason.

“Is that really the best you people got?” Jestery announced as her opponents fought on, eventually ending the fight.

Afterwards the two parties went their separate ways...


End file.
